


Into You

by bintellectualmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a secret stan, M/M, Magnus might be too, ariana grande - Freeform, brief mention of izzy, you'll miss it if you blink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bintellectualmalec/pseuds/bintellectualmalec
Summary: Alec has more layers than we may have previously thought





	

**Author's Note:**

> SHOUTOUT TO LEX AND EMILY

Alec woke up from his sleep to find Magnus not next to him and insteads sees a note in his place that says, "Irrational Client. Didn't wanna wake you up. See you in an hour or so. I love you -Mags"

He and Magnus had been dating for 7 months now and Magnus had gone out in the mornings many a time, but he'd never get used to not having his love in his arms when he woke up sometimes, and he know Magnus felt the same.

Alec groaned and got out bed, pulling on sweatpants and walking into the kitchen to see coffee made and he thanked the angel because he knew he was going to need it today. 

This was supposed to be Alec and Magnus's cleaning day, since Alec was on patrol and Magnus didn't have a customer, but now that he did Alec knew he was going to have to start cleaning up alone. 

Magnus wasn't kidding when he said he loved a dirty lair. He liked to call the mess 'disorder in his order' which, to be fair, was true for him because despite the mess, Magnus never managed to loss anything. Also Magnus didn't mind cleaning, he just didn't mind mess either. Magnus thought his messiness represented his spontaneousness.

Alec just thought it represented a mess.

After he finished his coffee, he plugged his phone in to Magnus's speakers to play some music as he cleaned so he didn't have to work in complete silence which he couldn't stand. He began to shuffle his music which ranged from The Killers to Earth, Wind and Fire until he finally found an artist he knew he could listen to without changing it. 

Ariana Grande.

Izzy had been the one who had put him on to the talented soprano singer a few years back when they were on working out together and the song 'The Way' came on.

"Izzy this isn't a work out song?" He had said sweatily, pausing from punching the bag and Isabelle shrugged.

"It isn't but it is a good song, put good in get good out right? Plus the girl can sing Alec. Just listen and work."

He rolled his eyes and nodded, "Just remind me not to plug your phone into the AUX again."

Since then he had been hooked.

He bought all of her albums on iTunes as well as physical copies. He once even glamoured himself to go to one of her concerts at Madison Square Garden, under the guise that he was going to do 'some research on the city's demon activity.'

He was slightly embarassed but he admitted to himself that he was a huge fan of her.

He turned her albums on shuffle and the first song that came on was Into You and he nodded his head said "Yesssss!"

Alec wasn't a bad singer, in fact, he was good, but you couldn't quite tell that from how he'd sing when he wasn't focused on how he sounded, but rather on just enjoying the music distractedly. Basically, right now, he sounded bad.

"I'm so into you, I could barely breathe." He sang quietly, attempting to emulate the tone of her voice while his hips moved to the tempo of the song, sweeping the floor.

As the song progressed, he began to get louder and start dancing a little more freely, even singing to chairman meow, one of Magnus's cats, and by the time to chorus came, let's just say thank the angel for magically sound-proofed walls.

Alec started singing at the loudest volume into the top of the broom, "So baby come light me up! And maybe I'll let you on it!" He started dancing and moving his hips while sweeping to the beat of the song, not really cleaning anything to be honest, but he was too into the moment to care.

He was dancing all around Magnus's kitchen only pausing briefly to get another sip of his coffee and jumping right back into the song. 

By the time the bridge came, Alec was full out dancing badly and his baritone voice was quickly switching into a bad falsetto to try and reach the astronomically notes and runs coming up.

"Tell me what you came here fo-or!" He sung which sounded too much like screaming to call singing and by the time the high note runs came along, chairman had officially completely left the room and Alec was truly feeling it.

It was rare for Alec to let loose like this, he felt himself having fun and despite being for the absolute silliest of reasons he felt sort of free. 

It was almost at the end of the bridge when the door opened, not that Alec noticed anyway, and Magnus walked in completely stunned at the sight of a shirtless, young adult man he called his singing, an Ariana Grande song, proudly.

"I need I need you to know!" Alec sang looking up at the ceiling and attempting to do the runs and Magnus almost laughed, but instead took the opportunity to record his adorable boyfriend dancing and 'singing' to the pop princess's hit. 

The song was on it second to last line when Alec finally noticed Magnus standing there watching and recording him and he screamed.

He ran and unplugged his phone blushing furiously and picking up the broom from its fallen spot from when he screamed.

"Magnus! When did you, ah, when did you get in here?" He asked trying to seem nonchalant but Magnus could see how embarassed he was and Magnus quickly jumped in to stop him from overthinking.

Magnus walked up to him and placed his arm on his shoulder and smiled, "I just got in, but let me tell you, I thoroughly enjoyed your singing and performance."

Alec groaned and tried to pull back embarassed but Magnus stopped him and Alec pouted, "I was a closeted Ariana fan. Please don't send that to anyone."

Magnus laughs at Alec's seriousness then smiles, "Alexander, your secret Ariana Grande stanning is save with me."

"Stanning?", Alec says following Magnus as he walks over to his phone and the speaker.

Magnus shakes his head, smiling, "I'll explain stanning to you later. Now do you have Side to Side?"

Alec looks at him shocked, "You like Ariana too?"

Magnus scoffs, "Who doesn't? You aren't the only person who has some secret obsessions Alexander." He almost clicks the song before Alec stops him one more time, "Are we gonna clean?"

Magnus looks around and smiles, "After this song."

The beat begins and they both smile at each other.

"I been here all night!"

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO HOPE YOU ENJOY
> 
> twitter: @bitellectualmag


End file.
